Criminal Records
by Carolovee5
Summary: When Bella Swan, daughter of the FBI's most wanted, is recruited to an FBI team of ex-criminals, her whole life changes. Disarming bombs, saving lives, and annoying the hell out of her team? All in a days work. The FBI just got a whole lot funnier! A.H
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone! Just so you know, this is ALL HUMAN. Enjoy! **

BPOV:

I wheeled my stupid groceries over to my stupid slow car, almost stopping when I saw Carlisle leaning against it. Damn.

It took all my composure to not break the cart, the car, or his face. I ripped the trunk open and started shoving bags inside. If I had my Lamborghini , I could've just hopped in and peeled out of the parking lot, happily flipping him off as I went. Instead I was powerlessly throwing bags of food into a Subaru. Being inconspicuous sucked.

"Nice to see you Carlisle. How's the CIA treating you?"

He chuckled. "I'm well."

"Well that's great. I'm fine, thanks for asking." he let out another chuckle before pushing off the car and stepping toward me.

"You should come with me."

I laughed shortly. "Yeah, I'm thinking hell no."

All of a sudden, we were surrounded by at least fifty agents. With snipers. He smirked. "I'm thinking hell yes."

"Shit." a black SUV screamed around the corner and pulled up next to us.

"Get in the car Bella." I was calculating, figuring out how many I could take down before the first shot was fired. Probably ten, but that was if I got really lucky. Carlisle sighed. "Don't try anything. Just get in."

What I really wanted was to take a couple of these CIA bastards down with me. Instead, I climbed into the passenger seat of a shiny black car that was a little too cliché for my taste and plopped my feet up on the dashboard.

"This better not be a long ride." I snapped. Carlisle smirked and we peeled out of the parking lot, racing at high speeds to god knows where.

EPOV:

I sat back, cleaning my gun and surveying the rest of the team. Emmet was lounging on the couch, knocking back another bottle of alcohol. It looked like rum.

Jasper was closest to me, reading a novel. Big surprise there too.

Rosalie and Alice were on their laptops. No doubt Rose was designing some sort of vehicle. God knows what Alice was doing. I figured I should check.

"Ali, please tell me whatever your doing is legal."

"More or less." she smiled sweetly. "I'm simply changing a few less than fashionable designs on this fashion website."

Emmet snorted. "I thought you'd be hacking peoples Facebooks or something."

"Nah, I got bored with that for now." she waved her hand flippantly, but gave Emmet a sly smile. "Oh by the way, your married to Martha Stuart."

He choked on his rum, leaping up from the couch. "Give me that fucking

laptop!"

Everyone laughed. "Don't worry Em, I'll change it." Alice started clicking, then giggled. "There, your single again."

"Good." he flopped back down on the couch. "God I hate that lady."

The phone rang then. It was Carlisle.

"Hey doc, what's up?" I heard a feminine voice in the background. She didn't sound happy.

"Well Edward, I have some...good news."

"What kind of good news?" I asked wearily.

"There's going to be a new addition to your team." the background voice sounded really pissed at this point.

"Really? Is that her? Give us information, doc."

Alice perked up. "Another girl? Thank god!" Rosalie shot her a glare.

"Well, I can't give you that much info, Edward."

"Excuse me? Why not?" There was a long pause.

"The thing is, we don't actually have that much information." Now that was extremely disconcerting, seeing as our team was made up of ex criminals.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Look, it's nothing to worry about. We'll see you at the headquarters." Click. He hung up.

"Well that's just great." Rose snapped. "I wonder what sort of horrible things she's done."

"You're always so negative." Alice scolded. "Try looking on the bright side once in a while."

"Yes," Rose replied sarcastically, "I'm sure this mystery convict is just wonderful and there's absolutely no cause for distress."

"That's enough you guys." I interceded. The plane fell silent, but it didn't take a psychic to tell we were all thinking the same thing.

Who was this new girl?

BPOV:

Well apparently I was becoming a FBI agent. Man, daddy would be _so_ pissed if he knew. Of course, what did he expect me to do with all this badass training he'd given me? Join his stupid fucking mob? I don't think so.

The good thing was that my absolutely lethal skills guaranteed me a spot as an agent. The CIA needed me on their side. And I could use that to my advantage. Smirking, I glanced out the window at the approaching building. The headquarters. My adrenaline started pumping, excitement rushing through my veins. Carlisle could sense this and smiled.

"Excited?"

"Maybe I am doc." he laughed.

"You'll love the team, Bella." my grin dropped and I groaned.

"I already told you I work alone Carlisle!" A bunch of smartass agents would not exactly be welcoming to the daughter of the FBIs most wanted criminal. "Unless you've forgotten who I am, I -"

"Bella, would you let me talk for two minutes!" Carlisle stormed suddenly, shoving a stack of files at me as we pulled into the headquarters. "Meet me on the fifth floor. That's where the office is." He opened the door to leave.

"What the hell is all this?" I turned the files over in my hands, a questioning look on my face.

"Your team." and with that, he slammed the door and left. Muttering, I slid out of the seat.

I soon found that the office _was_ the fifth floor, with nerdy and productive looking people tapping away on computers, and doors lining the perimeter of the room. Lots of them were glass and everything looked just as I'd pictured it from watching those crime shows.

"Bella?" I froze, recognizing the voice immediately as Jake Black. During my street racing period, I kicked his ass at least once a week. Now, I was a new agent in this secure area, and he had seniority. Not wanting to ruin my badass reputation, I lied smoothly.

"Um, no. My name is Sara." His smile fell.

"Oh, uh, sorry. You look just like a friend of mine." I just nodded and headed into one of the rooms that looked empty to go through the files.

The first one was for a guy named Edward Cullen. He was apparently a former bank robber. Interesting. So I wasn't the only one with a record. The rest of the information was pretty boring, besides the picture of a bronze haired, green eyed man who I assumed was Edward. I moved to the next one.

Emmet Cullen. Edward's brother and accomplice. So another convict. My eyebrows furrowed. Weird. I just glanced at the dark haired, dark eyed, grinning man in the picture, and moved on.

Jasper Cullen. Yet another brother, yet another convict. Apparently they'd recruited the whole trio. I looked at the blonde, intense looking guy for a second before moving on.

Rosalie Hale. Weapons specialist, with an endless record of grand theft auto, high speed chase, possession of lethal and illegal weapons...she sounded pretty badass. I was actually sort of excited to meet these people. A team of ex criminals could be pretty fun. The

blonde haired, blue eyed, pissed looking girl in th picture made me smile. Yeah, I could get along with this chick.

There was just one more. Alice Hale. Rosalie's stepsister, and an amazing computer hacker. This girl could beat any system out there, from the looks of it. Sweet. I pulled out the picture, looking straight at a spunky looking girl with spiky black hair and sticky sweet smile.

"So what do you think?" Carlisle stepped through the doorway, grinning as usual.

"All right. I have to admit, this doesn't sound half bad."

"Well thank god. They'll be here in a few minutes." He paused, grimacing. "Also we need to issue you some weapons..."

"Woo!" I jumped up, landing and sliding across the floor with my fingers pressed into the shape of a gun. Popping up a few feet away from Carlisle, I grinned. "Well, hand em over old man!" God, I hadn't held a gun in way to long.

"Not yet." he turned. "Meet your team first."

"Aww come on!" But he shot me a look that said shut-up-or-you-won't-get-a-gun-at-all. Sighing, I followed his gaze over to a group of people heading across the floor. My team. I recognized them from the pictures.

They all turned their gazes to me when the reached us, and I rolled my eyes. Carlisle smiled.

"Welcome back. As you probably guessed, this is you new team member, Bella Swan." He paused and I realized I was supposed to say something.

"Hey." Carlisle sighed before continuing.

"Bella, this is-"

"Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet." I finished his sentence. "I would say pleased to meet you, but I'm not." I shot a glare at Carlisle. "Can I please have my gun now?"

There was a weird silence in which I took in all their expressions. Edward looked shocked, Jasper was impressed, Rosalie looked annoyed, and Alice an Emmet just looked like they were trying not to laugh. Apparently Emmet couldn't contain himself anymore, because he started cracking up. Alice's tinkling giggles started soon after, and the rest

of the team looked like they didn't know what to do.

"Bella." Carlisle looked at me harshly. "You have to do better than that."

"Oh do I?" I raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I'll find the weapons myself." I stormed off, with the doc trailing me briskly.

"Bella! Get back here! Now!" he shouted. I broke into a run, racing around the room which was now filled with the sound of Emmet's bellowing laughter. I ran faster, leaping up to grab a pipe above my head. Swinging around, I landed back in front of my team.

"Does anyone want to show me where the guns are?"

"Right here." Emmet flexed his biceps. I rolled my eyes.

"Your funny. I guess they weren't allowed to call you an idiotic flirt in your profile, were they?"

He seemed unphased. "Sorry sugar, I couldn't resist."

That did it. I threw a punch at his head, which he dodged. Fortunately, I had no doubt this would happen and I quickly snatched his gun out of it's holster, holding it right up against his forehead.

"Never call me sugar."

"Hey, hey!" people started shouting around me and I laughed.

"Calm down! God. Like I'm actually stupid enough to shoot him." I shoved the gun at his chest. "Watch your mouth."

Emmet just laughed. "Yes ma'am."

"Where did Carlisle go?" Edward looked around.

"I hope for his sake he's getting my gun." I growled. Everyone chuckled, except for miss ice queen Rosalie.

Luckily, Carlisle emerged with a key, heading toward one of the metal doors on the other side.

"Calm down, Bella, I'm getting it."

"Your not letting me pick it out?" I asked, appalled.

"Hey, your playing by our rules now."

"Hey, your rules suck." But he had already left. In a few seconds he reappeared with a gun, throwing it at me. Of course I caught it with expert coordination.

"Thank god." I muttered, shoving it into the holster I had stolen from Edward. He froze.

"Why did you take my holster?" he paused. "When did you take my holster?"

I just smiled sweetly. "Because I liked it. And when you weren't paying attention, obviously."

"Well can I have it back?"

I laughed hysterically. "Yeah, good luck with that."

"Maybe we should get you settled in your new house." Carlisle sniggered. "You know, _before_ you decide to steal the rest of the teams possessions."

I shrugged, following him out of the building. We could still hear Emmet laughing.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Comments, suggestions, favorite parts? Feel free to tell me what you think, and don't be afraid to keep going! (; **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

EPOV:

We all sat around the table in the break room, discussing Bella. Damn girl.

"Hey, was that funny or what!" Emmet was _still_ chuckling over the whole incident.

"Not exactly." I muttered, shoving my gun into the new holster I had just received.

"I thought it was." Ali laughed.

"Pretty impressive for a newbie." Jasper added quietly. Rosalie snorted.

"Oh please."

"Hey, just because we have no information on her -" Alice started.

"She's a little smartass! I mean, how old is she? Sixteen?"

"Eighteen." I corrected. "And she's never been arrested."

"Oh, gasp!" Emmet said dramatically. I made a mental note to make sure he was sober when it was time for a mission.

"Well, neither has Alice." Jasper reminded us. "They saw her as a threat, so they recruited her."

"Yeah, we know the story, book-boy."

"Hey. No need to get snippy!" Rosalie looked at him incredulously.

"Emmet, you really need to lay off the rum."

"No need, _mother_. I already ran out." He then proceeded to take out a bottle of vodka, which she promptly snatched. He pouted. "What? I was going to share!"

Alice turned to me, rolling her eyes. "So, are we supposed to wait here for Bella?"

"Carlisle told me he was going to introduce her to the other team today, so yeah, I guess"

"Ha! That should be entertaining." Emmet popped another donut in his mouth and we all settled down to wait.

BPOV:

Just as I had gotten settled, there was a knock at my door. I swallowed the last bit of my lunch.

"Who is it?"

"Its Carlisle." I didn't move. He came in anyway.

"Hey! I did not invite you in." I paused. "Unless you have food. Then, I'm cool with the whole situation."

"Lock your doors then. And we gave you food."

"Not enough, apparently. Your going to need to restock the fridge."

"I'll make a note of that." He replied sarcastically. "But right now we need to get back to the headquarters."

"What for?"

"You need to meet the other team. You'll work with them from time to time."

"Ugh." I groaned. More people.

"Let's go."

We arrived on the fifth floor just as a group of people emerged from one of the other doors.

"Right on time." Carlisle muttered.

"What? No files this time doc?" He shot me a look.

"You wont be working with this team often. Its just good to know them." I snorted.

"Whatever."

"I expect you to be on better behavior this time." He gave me a stern look. I was about to retort but we had already reached the group.

"Carlisle! Good to see you!" Some guy who was clearly the leader of the group stepped forward to shake Carlisle's hand. I scanned the rest of them, realizing that there was only one girl and - shit. There was Jake, standing towards the end talking to someone else. Thinking of convicts, I remembered the grudge he was most likely _still_ holding against me. This was _so_ not good.

"Good to see you too Sam." He gestured to me. _Shit, shit, shit. _"This is our new agent, Bella Swan." Jake snapped to attention.

"Hello everyone." I avoided eye contact with him, though he had started sniggering.

"You liar!" He exclaimed. Everyone turned, and I glared.

"Watch it Black. I can still kick your ass." He just laughed.

"Excuse me?" Sam looked between us. "Do you two know each other?"

"Yes, unfortunately." I smirked. "We used to…hang out a lot."

"Yeah!" Jake laughed. "It was all fun and games until she got me arrested!" There it was. The other agents' jaws dropped slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. That was just you being an idiot."

"Well, if you hadn't cut me off on that -"

"That's enough." Carlisle interrupted, indicating we should drop the subject. "Bella, I thought I told you to be on your best behavior."

"This is my best behavior." I snapped. "You're just lucky his nose isn't broken right now."

"Anyway," Sam said slowly, giving me the feeling he was not looking forward to working with me. "My name is Sam. This is Paul, Embry, Emily, Seth, and Jake."

"Well, it was _such_ a pleasure to meet you." Sam nodded, and everyone said goodbye for now. Jake crossed his arms.

"See you around, Bella. I'd watch your back if I were you."

"Ha! Like I'm afraid of _you_. I could kick your smart ass all the way through those double doors." He leaned his face closer to mine, speaking in a hushed tone.

"Paybacks a bitch Bella." I leaned in too, my voice matching his.

"So am I." I spun on my heels, following Carlisle into the break room.

"Hey guys! We were wondering when you'd show up." Alice smiled as we walked in.

"We have a case." Carlisle informed them. I raised my eyebrows.

"Seriously?" He nodded. "Sweet."

"What'cha got, doc" Emmet leaned forward eagerly.

"Bank robbery in Charlotte, North Carolina. Bank of America. It's the largest in the country."

"Wow."

"Yeah, and we have to get there as fast as possible. They think the robbers are still in the area." With that, everyone stood up and headed to the door.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Alice. She smiled.

"We're going to our private jet, which will take us to North Carolina, where we're investigating a bank robbery of the largest bank in America."

"Oh, of course."

We boarded the plane, and I looked around. Talk about luxury. There was a very comfortable looking couch in the back, which I quickly claimed.

"Hey newbie!" Emmet called, crossing his arms. "That's my couch."

"Hey jackass!" I put my feet up. "Not today its not."

"Emmet, let it go." Rosalie sighed, taking a seat and pulling out her laptop.

"Easy for you to say." He grumbled, plopping down somewhere else. "You still have your seat." We both rolled our eyes. She was sitting near me, so I slid over to the edge of the couch.

After the plane took off, I turned.

"Hey Rosalie, have you ever been street racing?" She glanced up.

"Is that what you did?" Alice opened her mouth, no doubt to defend me, but I laughed and held up my hand.

"Yeah, for a while. Have you ever been?" She paused.

"Yeah. What kind of car did you have?" I smiled.

"Lamborghini Gallardo. I _loved_ it. How about you?"

"SSC Ultimate Aero." I sat up in a shot.

"No way! Are you serious?" She smiled. She actually smiled.

"Yes way. I absolutely love that car."

"Well no duh!" I exclaimed. "God what I wouldn't give to drive one."

"It was amazing." She sighed happily.

"Would someone please tell me what's so special about this?" Alice asked.

"Its only the fastest car in the world!" I grinned.

"Oh wow Rosalie! That's awesome."

"I know." She turned to me, hesitantly. "Do you want to see the car I'm designing right now?"

"Yeah! You design cars?"

We spent a while looking through Rosalie's designs for various vehicles and some weaponry. They were amazing. If only they were legal…

"Emmet!" Edward suddenly barked, making us all turn in time to see Emmet pulling out a bottle of vodka. "We discussed this."

"Can't I just have a little?"

"No. You need to be sober on missions or we're all in trouble." Grumbling, he put the bottle back.

"Hey Emmet!" I called, smirking.

"What?"

"I challenge you to a drinking game on the way back." His face brightened.

"Oh you are so on!" I laughed, looking around.

"Anyone else want in?" Rosalie rolled her eyes, and Alice just laughed.

"No thanks." My head snapped around. Jasper was looking up over the top of his book. I'd only ever heard him talk once before.

"I don't think I can condone this." Edward looked exasperated.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh get off your high horse and lighten up for once. He'll be sober for the mission just like you asked."

He started to protest further, but the plane lurched and dipped slightly.

"Turbulence!" Carlisle called back. "We'll be landing in a few minutes anyway."

"That was fast." I muttered. It was almost time for my first mission.

**A/N Comments? Suggestions? Reviews help me update faster! (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to anyone who's reading this! Don't forget to review when your done! [:**

BPOV:

We arrived at the crime scene in record time. Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice stayed outside the building to talk to people while the rest of us went inside.

"Well, the security system was completely destroyed." The lady leading us through the bank was debriefing us.

"I'll take a look at that. Would you mind?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure. Are you guys all set?"

"Yup." Edward answered. "We'll just take a look around." She nodded and left with Rosalie while we continued down the hall.

"Definitely large group, considering they took _all_ the money." Emmet observed. Edward agreed and they started discussing something. After walking through, Rosalie joined us and we started a second sweep.

Once in a while I paused, tapping the wall and then laying my ear on the siding. Then I stopped. Bingo.

"Hey guys." They turned. "We gotta get outa here. Now."

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked incredulously.

"The whole place is rigged. I don't know when its going to blow." They all looked at each other questioningly. Wasting time. I sighed, backing up a step and punching my hand through the wall. Smirking, I pulled out a time bomb.

Their jaws dropped in disbelief. Everyone was dead silent for a long moment.

"How the fuck did you do that?"

"Not important." I turned swiftly to Rosalie. "Could you deactivate this one? We'll go through and search. I hope you guys know how to find a bomb in a wall."

"Of course we do." Edward scoffed. "We should probably split up."

"I'll stay with Rose!" Emmet sniggered. I narrowed my eyes menacingly.

"Bella, we don't have much time." Edward sighed. "Lets go."

Reluctantly, I followed him down the hall. "You robbed banks, right?"

"Yes."

"How many bombs would you have planted in a place like this?" He paused a moment.

"Well we generally didn't use bombs. But I'd say about twenty of those littler ones in a place this size."

"Wonderful." I grumbled. He stopped short, pressing his ear urgently to the wall.

"Here." Swiftly, I punched through it, revealing another bomb. I yanked it out.

"Go find another one!" I snapped. He looked at me worriedly, and I sighed. "I was trained to deactivate a bomb in under a minute. Go!" Nodding, he hurried down the hallway.

I worked quickly on the bomb, rendering it totally useless in record time. Edward called insistently from down the hallway.

"I found another one!"

"God damnit Edward, then get it!" I barked, exasperated. He hastily shoved his fist through the wall. Unfortunately for him, the bomb was attached to a metal pole, which his hand made solid contact with. Guess who won that battle.

"Holy fucking Jesus!" he grasped his hand tightly. Then, I couldn't hold it any more. Laughing hysterically, I pulled out the bomb and started working on it.

"Maybe you should let me do the dirty work." I chuckled. "You just run along and find some more explosives."

"Its _not_ funny." He growled, shaking his hand out.

"Yes, actually, its very funny." I started laughing again, throwing the ruined bomb aside and hurrying down the hall.

"It is not!" He snapped, tapping the wall with his good hand and grimacing. "Here."

"Aw, someone's upset they have to get the rookie to do their work." I fake pouted.

"Shut up." He stormed down the hall, muttering. I chucked.

We found four bombs in that wing, six in the next one, and one in the lobby where we met up with Emmet.

"How many did you guys get?"

"Eleven." I answered. "You?"

"Twelve! We win." Emmet smirked, then glanced down at Edwards hand. "Dude, what happened there? She get mad at you or something?" I laughed and Edward narrowed his eyes at me.

"No, Emmet. Some genius attached one of the bombs to a metal pole."

"Which he punched!" I added, smiling. Emmet chuckled.

"Good one."

"Shut up."

"Hey, where's Rosalie?" I asked, realizing that she wasn't with Emmet. He gestured toward the door.

"She's filling everyone in. Think we should do a second sweep when she gets back?"

"Probably." I mused. "Just to be sure. The time on that last bomb was thirty minutes, so we still have a little time."

"They said we should double check." Rosalie came through the doors. "How many did we find, total?"

"Twenty two." Emmet said, heading toward the wall. I rolled my eyes.

"God, Emmet, did you even pass the second grade?" He beamed.

"Almost!"

Shaking my head, I turned to Rosalie. "Twenty three."

"Thanks."

We re-checked the building, finding just one more bomb. Unfortunately, Emmet decided he wanted to kick through the wall, and completely destroyed it. We got the bomb out, although I'm pretty sure Emmet did about the same amount of damage as if we just let it go off.

"Good work everyone." Carlisle nodded at us. "But we're far from finished. Alice is tracking the suspects right now."

"Whoa, you guys already have a suspect?" I looked around in disbelief.

"Between Alice here and the team back on Quantico, it wasn't that difficult."

"I got him!" Alice sang. "Grey Sedan, moving fast." She rattled off the license plate number and we hopped into separate cars. I got stuck with Edward. Again. Just my luck. I slid easily into the drivers side.

"You are _not_ driving." He growled.

"Watch me." I snapped. "So are you getting in, cripple? Or am I leaving you in the dust?"

Grumbling, he plopped into the passenger seat. The radio started buzzing, and he hit the button with a little more force than necessary.

"Ok, you guys just follow this road there should be a merge up ahead where you can intercept him…just listen up so you get the timing right."

"Will do." Edward pulled out a map that Alice had given us. The merge was about 3 miles up ahead.

"Rosalie?" I leaned slightly toward the radio.

"Yeah?"

"I assume your driving?"

"Duh." I smiled.

"Do you want to run him off or shall I?" Edward blanched, whipping his head around. Carlisle started talking at the same time.

"No one is running anyone off! We are just going to put up a block."

"I'll run him off, you can swing around." Rosalie answered, ignoring them.

"Sounds good to me!" I chirped. One mile to go.

"Looking good guys." Alice tuned back in. "Keep your current speed."

"Rosalie. Bella. You are under strict orders not to go through with this."

"I don't follow orders very well. Alice? Can you help out with the timing?"

"Sure thing. Rose? Are you listening?"

"Alice…" Carlisle warned.

"You guys are insane! Stick to the plan!" Edward shouted into the receiver.

"Oh look, its mister high and mighty, come to restore order once again." I rolled my eyes.

"And…now Rosalie!" I saw her speed forward, cutting in and bumping the back wheel of the grey sedan we had just merged with. Perfection.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle shouted. Edward, knowing what I was doing, reached for the wheel.

"Don't make me break your other hand, Cullen." I glanced in his direction. "You're going to want to hang on for this one buddy." Expertly, I jerked the wheel, swinging widely around the fishtailing car in front of us. Just as he skidded to a stop on the rough terrain beside the road, Rosalie pulled up on the other side. Carlisle reluctantly joined us, successfully surrounding him.

"That was insane!" Edward shouted angrily. "You could have totaled all three vehicles!"

"Oh please." I waved my hand. "Your speaking to a professional." He started muttering again as we got out of the car.

"Nice work Rosalie." I high fived her, and she returned it with a smirk.

"You too."

"Guys, focus. There's still a criminal to deal with!" Carlisle barked. We all snapped out our guns.

"FBI! Put your hands where we can see them!" Four men leapt out of the car, wielding weapons of their own. One of them fired at Emmet, who dodged it hastily.

"Holy shit!"

All of a sudden, the three Cullens were leaping, flipping, and rolling all over the place. They took down one of them, but were still outnumbered as another four guys emerged. Good god it was like a clown car.

I jumped over the hood , aiming at the first guy's feet. He yelped in pain, shooting spastically in my direction. Sliding under his line of fire, I swept out the second one's legs and smashed his head against the first one's.

"Look out!" I spun around just in time to duck out of the way of a third guy who coming after me. Grabbing the top of the nearest car, I flipped onto the roof and rolled off, avoiding the gunshots and putting myself behind him. Swiftly, I kicked his gun out of his hands and knocked him unconscious.

"Good work." Carlisle surveyed the scene. The Cullen boys had taken care of the rest in record time. We loaded them into the black SUV that had just arrived.

"You got skills, rookie." Emmet grinned at me. I smirked.

"Not too bad yourselves." Edward mocked surprise.

"Isabella Swan! If I didn't know you better, I'd say that was almost a compliment." I swung around, pinning him against the car and leaning in to stage whisper in his ear.

"You don't know me, Cullen. And never," I tightened my grip. "ever, call me Isabella."

Smirking, I released him and got into the drivers side door, leaving a breathless Edward in my wake.

We were about to board the plane when Carlisle pulled me aside.

"That was out of line." He spoke harshly.

"But effective." I added with a sweet smile.

"Dangerous is more like it. Next time, I expect you to stick to my orders. Is that clear?"

"Sir yes sir!" I barked, military style, and saluted him mockingly. Glaring, he boarded our jet. I followed.

"Emmet, your seriously not doing this." Edward was facing Emmet, arms crossed. Emmet was setting up a table.

"Hells yes we are!" He looked up at me, grinning as usual. "Unless Bella chickened out."

"Not a chance jackass. What're we playing?" He sat back, musing.

"Quarters?"

"Your on."

"Here you go!" Alice skipped over with some shot glasses and a plastic cup, which she taped to the table. Rosalie rolled her eyes and threw a quarter at Emmet's head.

"Don't encourage this!" Edward threw up his hands. "Jasper? A littler help?"

Silence. Everyone looked at Jasper. Jasper looked at everyone. After a long moment, he sat down at a seat close to the table, turned to Alice and said.

"Five bucks on Emmet."

"Woo! Now that's what I'm talkin about!" I cheered. Emmet whooped as well, and Alice grinned.

"You are _so_ going down." They shook on it. Edward meanwhile was having some sort of conniption.

"I can not believe you guys!"

"Oh, lighten up bro!" Emmet elbowed him. "This'll be fun!"

"We're taking off!" Carlisle called back. He eyed the table, sighing. "I trust you to handle this, Edward."

"But-" Carlisle disappeared and Edward groaned. "If you guys get me in trouble…"

"Oh relax. Stop being the bitch and pull up a chair." I rolled my eyes. Reluctantly, he sat down.

"Ok, so here are the rules _I_ usually play with." Alice started. "When you miss you take a shot, and if you get it in the other person had to take a shot. Its usually the last one standing, but I think the first to ten will be better in this case." She smirked. "Rosalie will flip to see who goes first."

"Heads!" Emmet shouted, sticking his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes, watching as the quarter flipped through the air, landing perfectly.

"Tails!" Rosalie called, showing us the coin on her wrist with a smirk.

"Damnit."

"Suck it!" I snatched the quarter, stepping back to the piece of tape Alice had lay on the floor. It was five feet away from the cup, as opposed to the norm of one.

Lining up, I shot the quarter off the table and hit the rim.

"Shit." I downed a shot.

"Suck it!" Emmet mocked. I flipped him off. "Be a good sport." He lined up his own shot, just barely making it in.

"Lucky shot." I snapped, taking another drink.

"Keep going." Rosalie said. Alice looked slightly nervous, and Jasper was smirking. I didn't bother to look over at Edward. Emmet tried again, missing this time. He threw back a shot and I stepped up.

"Get him Bella!" Alice cheered enthusiastically.

"Yeah right! I _own_ this game!" Emmet pumped his fist in the air. I landed the quarter with a perfect precision, dead center of the cup. He winced and slammed another drink. I got two more in a row.

"What was that Emmet? I couldn't hear you over the sound of me kicking your ass!" I took a shot for my next miss, and Emmet got into position, getting the first one in to tie it up. I drank. He got three more in a row.

"Yeah Emmet!" Japer high fived him.

"Out of my way." I swallowed the last drink and stepped up to the tape. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Five in row. Now it was eight to six. Emmet knocked back five more shots, and was starting to look a little sweaty.

"Nervous your gonna lose, Emmet? Or is that just the alcohol setting in."

"Fuck you, Swan. I can still come back." Smirking, I plunked one more in the cup before missing. Nine to six.

"Good luck. I flipped the quarter to him, and to my surprise it was Edward filling a shot glass for me. Smiling, I gulped it down.

Emmet tied it up with three in the cup, so it was all up to me. Now it was Jasper's turn to be nervous.

"You got this Bella!" Alice encouraged me.

I lined up, feeling slightly lightheaded. Emmet didn't look to great himself. Smiling, I let the coin fly. It bounced toward the cup, reaching it and teetering on the rim for an endless moment. Everyone was yelling

"Come on!"

"Come on!"

"No lowing on it Emmet!"

"I wasn't going to…per say…"

"Go! Go! Go…"

Plunk. Right in the cup.

"Yeah!"

"Woo!"

I did a victory dance around the table, High fiving everyone as I went. Still dancing, I poured Emmet his final drink.

"Loser shot!" I slid it swiftly across the table. He knocked it back and slid it too me with extra force.

"Good game, Swan. I hope you know this isn't the end." He leaned in to shake my hand. I sniggered.

"I can beat your sorry little ass anytime. Good game, Cullen" Winking, I pumped my fist in the air, cheering.

"About time someone beat this bastard." Rosalie punched Emmet playfully in the arm. I laughed as Alice waved around her five dollar bill and Jasper shook his head.

"Here we are!" Carlisle shouted to us, and everyone hastily helped cleaned up. The doors opened and we exited the plane.

"Whoa!" I held my arms out as we stepped off. "Head rush. I feel wicked tipsy." As if to prove my point, I tripped on the last step. A pair of strong arms steadied me, and I looked up to see Edward's gorgeous green eyes staring into mine. Did I just use the word gorgeous to describe him?

"Careful." He said softly. Everyone else was ahead of us. Without thinking, I closed the distance and out lips met. There was a weird moment where my mind spun so much that all I could comprehend was this kiss. It filled me with sop much emotion I almost fell over again. Then, just like that, it was over. We pulled apart slowly. My head still spun, though alcohol had little to do with it. My lips buzzed.

"Cullen! Swan!" Carlisle turned around, not a moment to soon. "Let's go. You can settle your disagreements later." Silently, we walked ahead to the rest of the group.

That was impulsive, wrong, and should _not _have happened. So why did I feel so high?

**A/N Ooooh, haha. Please feel free to leave a review! I love hearing your opinions, good or bad [;**

**What was your favorite part? Let me know!**


End file.
